


It's Not a False Alarm

by Rudderless



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s01e02 Ohana (Family), Episode: s01e03 Malama Ka Aina (Respect the Land), Episode: s01e04 Lanakila (Victory), Episode: s01e05 Nalowale (Forgotten/Missing), F/M, Gen, M/M, Rewrite, Season 1, Season 1 Spoilers, mcdanno, season 1 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudderless/pseuds/Rudderless
Summary: (a series/season 1 rewrite, with McDanno becoming canon) Steve McGarrett comes home to Hawaii to avenge his father, but he ends up getting a lot more. A governor's task force turned Ohana and a new partner that could possibly end up being the love of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from: False Alarm by Matoma & Becky Hill
> 
> Such a McDanno song. 
> 
> Special thanks to Pterawaters on tumblr for being my Beta.

Returning home was not part of the plan. Running a governor’s task force was not part of the plan. Danny Williams was definitely not part of the plan. Steve was intrigued by him from the moment Chin told him about the haole on his father’s murder case. Their meeting was interesting to say the least; the detective annoyed Steve to the point of making his skin crawl. There was an itch under Steve’s skin from that point on, driving him mad like a junkie.

Steve had never been one to let his emotions get the best of him, so he pushed down whatever sort of feelings he was experiencing. He buried them deep until they were pretty much nonexistent. But all the while, his skin kept crawling, tingling, making his fingers twitch and his heart race. He was restless for another hit; on the surface he was the picture of calm, but every time Danny disagreed with him or ranted about anything under the sun, that itch came back. Steve had to clench his jaw and keep his hands occupied so he wouldn’t be tempted to scratch.

Detective Williams was an excellent cop, with a fresh eye and a passion for what he did; Steve wasn’t lying when he said he was looking for someone who took pride in what they did like Danny. The team needed him and it became apparent after this first case that Steve needed him too. He couldn’t run this task force without Danny as his partner. That being said, he could not, under any circumstances, let this little attraction turn into anything more. So Steve kept his thoughts—and his hands—to himself, let that tight yearning churn in his stomach for a while.

The other thing was, Danny Williams annoyed the hell out of him. Steve borderline could not stand the guy. He was loud and opinionated; he was too sensitive, wearing his heart on his stupid rolled up dress shirt sleeves. He was always complaining, was always pointing out what Steve was doing wrong or how barbaric he was being, and every time his tie swung in the air, it made Steve’s blood boil. All he wanted to do was yank it off and throw it in the harbor. 

Despite being previously told that he was emotionally dense, Steve was aware of what he was feeling. Anger, resentment, confusion, ambition, irritation, attraction, fascination. It was all there, some more or less because of his new partner. But Steve was completely aware that he was feeling these things; he may not have shown it, but he knew it. When Danny punched him in the jaw, all those emotions flared hot in his gut. Steve wasn’t sure if he wanted to retaliate and fire Danny immediately, or pin him against the squad card and finally make Danny shut up in front of all of HPD. He was not sure how they went from punching each other, to bantering in the car, to sharing beer and stories on the beach.

Their relationship evolved so quickly it made Steve’s head spin. He didn’t have time to process the shifting emotions until Hesse landed in the water and Steve was looking down at his partner from up on a cargo crate. Danny had his knees pinning the suspect down, his hands behind his back and his face pressed into the cement. The detective’s spunk and attitude made Steve smirk, and he was overcome with a new emotion when Danny squinted up at him and asked what he wanted Danny to do with this suspect. Steve smiled down at the other man. “Book ‘em, Danno.”

The nickname was personal, held so much worth and feeling. Only someone as special as Grace, Danny’s daughter, was allowed to call him that name because of that one innocent, tender moment when she was little. Steve unconsciously wanted in that moment; he wanted to be a part of it, a part of something special to Danny. Once he said it, Steve knew he wouldn’t be able to stop saying it, to stop thinking of Danny in that way.

“What did I tell you about that?” Danny asked with little-to-no actual malice. The suspect squirmed under his restraint. “Where are you trying to go? Where are you…where? Where?” Danny eased up a bit to give the suspect more room, proving that it would be impossible for him to actually get up, “Where? Go ahead.” 

Steve shook his head with a smile. That new sense in his gut burned; affection.

“Do you want me to shoot you? Stop, just stop.”

Maybe he was putting too much out on the table, but Steve didn’t regret getting Danny those three night stays at the hotel. After helping take down his father’s killer, and putting up with all Steve’s bullshit despite their conflicts, Danny deserved something nice. He wasn’t trying to gain any brownie points; Steve didn’t want anything out of it except knowing his partner was being well taken care of with a decent night sleep and time to enjoy being with his daughter. He was doing it for her, really. Without even meeting her, Steve’s affection transferred from father to daughter quickly. The look on Danny’s face when he thanked Steve did nothing to help what now was a crushing load of emotions towards his partner. Steve swallowed them down with cold beers and got lost in the easy flow of his new team’s rhythm.

Looking around the open space, Steve realized that these three people were more than a team to him. They were his family, his ohana. He had never planned on making roots in Hawaii again; he was never one to stay in one place for a long period of time. But these were the cards he was dealt and now he had to play them. This was the job he was given; the role he was given. It was his job to protect his team, as well as the island. And he will do everything in his power to make sure they are safe. It may not have been ideal but it was what he had and he was not giving it up now. His emotions will eventually get into check, or he’ll push them down like he was taught in the SEALs, and he’ll be able to do his job to the best of his abilities. It was just the first week hurdle, where everything Danny did and said was new and intriguing, that Steve had to get over. It shouldn’t be too difficult, right?

 --------------------------------------  OHANA  ------------------------------------------- 

When Danny moved to the islands from New Jersey, he never in his wildest dreams imagined it being like this. Yes, he pictured the tourists and the endless beaches and the irritating sun, but he never pictured being career-kidnapped by a borderline psychopathic ex-Navy SEAL. Steve’s reckless antics had yet to stop shocking him. It had been two days since they started this task force; Danny thought he would have gotten somewhat used to the idea by now.

But no; he sat up that first night thinking about being shot in the arm and thrown out a window within an hour of working with the guy and then being flown off a dock in a cruiser and onto a cargo ship not even a day later. He thought about how twisted and damaged one’s mentality must be in order to see any of this as okay. He thought about his fist colliding with a strong jaw and how his knuckles had scrapes from the five-o’clock scruff. He thought about Steve’s stupid, idiotic facial expressions and how they made Danny’s body physically hum. As if Danny didn’t have enough on his plate, now he had to add being attracted to his new boss to it.

He walked into Steve’s house this morning as if it was his own because in the 48 hours that they’d known each other, this house that still had yellow tape and evidence markers felt more like a home than Danny’s shitty apartment ever has in the last six months of him renting it. He made up a lie about knocking and thinking he saw Steve nod, only because it made Steve’s eyebrows quirk up with amusement and it filled Danny with some sort of strange satisfaction. 

He ate his malasadas and defended his desire to wear professional attire to work despite living in an open oven. The irritation from Steve’s nagging boiled in his stomach and his more-than-mild attraction to the way Steve’s lips smirk, and his eyes gleam with enjoyment at Danny’s apparently ridiculous wardrobe, faded away. Danny scoffed, only for the moment to turn serious when Steve asked if there is any news from the Coast Guard. Steve emptied his gun into Hesse and he was still afraid of the man coming back. Danny couldn’t imagine that kind of paranoia, that kind of fear of knowing that your father’s killer could still be out there.

Danny tried to reassure him that it was not likely at all that Hesse was alive, but he had a feeling Steve wouldn’t listen to his reasoning anyway. Once an idea was in Steve McGarrett’s head, it stayed there until he said otherwise. It was something that bout fascinated Danny and irritated him to no end. Steve was one stubborn bastard.

Steve’s inability to connect to the young boy in the elevator should not have been charming, yet it was. There was something comical in the way that he seemed unexperienced and out of his element when faced with a mini human. Steve not knowing how to act normal in certain situations was not surprising but in this particular moment it was oddly endearing. Steve completely being unaware of what he did was another story.

Things with Steve were like that large swinging canoe ride at the amusement park. One minute, Steve did or said something sincere or flashed that goofy smile of his for a quick second and Danny felt this sinking feeling in his gut that he knew was not going to go away any time soon. Then just moments after, Steve turned around and hanged a suspect off the roof, making Danny’s blood rush to his head with anger and he couldn’t remember for the life of him why he found Steve remotely appealing.

“This is not Guantanamo. You can’t hang a guy off a roof!”

Of course, in the end all Steve got out of his little rant was that Danny said ‘ergo.’ As if he pulled a rabbit out of his ass or something equally dumfounding.  
  
Danny was fully aware that he was nagging Steve like a mother – or worse, a wife – but he assumed it was common sense that you don’t torture people in order to get information. All the while, Steve sat and drove, with his face squinting and twisting as he resisted defending himself.

“…we are partners,” Danny ended up saying. The word held too much weight and he couldn’t figure out why it tasted so strange on his tongue, but he said it anyways. What other word would he use? They were just partners; calling them friends would be a long stretch, wouldn’t it? For some strange reason, Danny longed for the day that they were comfortable with each other, that they trusted each other completely and relied on each other. He wanted in Steve’s life and he had a feeling he was in it whether he’d like to be or not. 

“So if you are going to be the shoot first and ask questions later type of guy, I would at least like to be consulted, so I know when to duck!” Danny concludes, with his heart pounding in his chest and a ringing in his ears.

Steve waited a moment, watching Danny through the corner of his eyes as if he’s waiting until it’s safe to speak. “For the record, I wasn’t going to kill him.”  
  
“Well, that is good.”

The thing with Toast was that at one point of his life, Danny totally would have developed something with him. The kid was smart, a genius really, and even if he was baked 98% of the time, his mind must have been a beautiful place. Toast was a bit eccentric but in an intriguing way. Nothing would ever happen between them, so Danny felt free to flirt a little bit. He laid on the charm to get what he wanted—which may have been conniving but hey, he was a cop—and being checked out through hazy eyes is never a confidence buster.

When Danny dumped the bag of suckers in front of Toast’s computer, he stood back and waited. A part of him was giddy anticipating what Steve’s reaction to Toast would be, but he held it in. Toast slowly looked over his shoulder and it took him a moment to register that two cops were standing behind him.

“Oh, Jersey,” Toast said heavily. Back when Danny would smoke—mostly in college because it was always around—he would get very tactile and clingy. Toast’s eyes were hooded from the drugs but it still made Danny’s stomach warm with nostalgia and a hint of lust. If they were back in college, Danny would have latched onto Toast like a love-deprived leech.

Somehow Steve and Toast ended up bonding over a shared distaste in Danny’s attire. It didn’t settle right with Danny and he lost all desire to shamelessly flirt with the pothead. Toast helped them get the job done and they all walked off the case with heavy hearts and some bruises.

  
Kono had the worst of it, as she was kidnapped, but the team could tell she was more disappointed in missing her graduation ceremony. The men silently agreed that she deserved a ceremony more than anything and they found themselves dressed in their blues, waiting for her to walk out of the ladies’ locker room.

It was a sweet moment between the four of them, but Danny couldn’t help watching Steve during it. How was this man the same one who had hung a guy off a roof that morning? How could they possibly be the same people? While Kono swore in as a police officer, Danny held his shoulders back and his head high and tried his best to be present in the moment. Kono deserved their full attention. That didn’t stop his eyes from wandering to Steve the moment Kono was hugging her cousin excitedly. Animal or not, Steve had a bleeding, golden heart; and he looked damn good in his dress blues.

 

  



End file.
